


【授翻/哈犬】Sirius Squib

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Cannon whats that?, Child Abuse, Child Sirius Black, Deaged Sirius, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Squibs, Teen Sirius Black, Top Harry Potter, hpsb, 哈犬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 简介：在巫师界，如果纯血家庭中出现了一个哑炮孩子，那么他就会被‘抑制’。抑制他的成长，让他的生理停留在被抑制时的年龄。并且纯血家族会对此守口如瓶，不让外界知道家里出现了哑炮，或直接以之为仆。假如Sirius是个哑炮，假如他从未去过霍格沃茨？他的弟弟和朋友们是否能将他从Black老宅里救出来呢？他能好好长大，并遇上一个不管他遭遇过什么伤痛都会爱他的人吗？
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirius Squib](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246603) by [Look_A_User_Name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_A_User_Name/pseuds/Look_A_User_Name). 



****Chapter 1** **

Sirius Black现在都还记得Regulus第一次展现魔力的那一天，他三岁的弟弟从桌子对面召来了一只蜡笔。母亲和父亲高兴坏了，叫Kreacher做了Regulus最喜欢的晚餐，他们还在那天吃到了最美味的甜点。

“妈咪？”Sirius问，“我什么时候才会展现魔力呢？”

“不久之后，你只是开窍比较晚罢了。”Wallburga Black靠在椅子上回答，她的丈夫Orion耸了耸肩，这让她忍不住皱起眉头。她伸手捧住Sirius的脸蛋，“别想太多，小甜心。”

************** **

“你看！”Regulus原地转着圈圈，手掌里闪着颜色变幻的光团。

Sirius笑着去触摸Regulus手掌里的光团，他骄傲地望着他的小弟弟，“好暖和呀！Reggie！哇哦！”

“很有趣的，你也来试试。”四岁的小男孩回答。

Sirius低头看着自己的手，试着集中注意力想让那彩色的光团出现，但什么都没发生。他甩甩手又试了一次。这时，还在原地转圈的Regulus停了下来，专心地看着他的大哥哥。

“你能做到的，Siri。”Regulus给他加油。Sirius全神贯注地咬着嘴唇，但他的手掌里还是空无一物。“也许你是个哑炮？”

“我不是！”Sirius大吼一声把他的弟弟推倒在地上，小男孩泪眼汪汪地望着他。“噢Reggie，别哭。”

“妈咪！”Regulus捂着脸大声哭叫起来。他们的父母很快就赶了过来，他母亲伸手将Regulus抱在怀里安慰着他，问他发生了什么，但Regulus只是紧紧地靠在她身上大哭。

“Sirius Orion Black！发生什么了？”他父亲发火了。

“我-我不是故意的！”Sirius不安地扯着衣角。“他说我是哑炮！”

“哑炮？”他父亲重复了一遍这个单词，“我的儿子不可能是哑炮。过来！”

Orion笑着抱起大儿子摸了摸他的后脑勺，Sirius咯咯傻笑着回抱住他的父亲。“我告诉他我不是哑炮。”

“很好。”他父亲兴奋地看着他。“然后呢？”

“然后我把他推倒了！”Sirius后仰着身体挥舞着手臂。

“什么？”Orion脸上的兴奋消失了。“你没对他使用你的魔力？”

Sirius僵住了，他失望地垂下手臂。“没有...”

他立刻被放在了地上，Orion双臂交叉在胸前瞪着他。“不许推你弟弟，你可不是个麻瓜，不许像麻瓜一样打架。”

他母亲把Regulus放在他身旁，小男孩对他吐了吐舌头，Sirius也吐着舌头回敬了他。Walburga哼了一声，“Regulus，不要招惹你哥哥，这样很不得体。”

“Sirius已经五岁了，应该展现出魔力了。”父亲打了个响指，“我想起来了，我小时候祖父曾经用那个方法迫使我们展现出了魔力。”

他抓起Sirius的腰带着他往楼梯走去。Wallburga拍了拍手掌，“绝妙的主意，Regulus过来，你一定很会期待的，你哥哥马上就要展现出魔力了。”

“耶！Siri上啊！”当Regulus站在阶梯下面给他加油。

“准备好展现出你的魔力了吗？”他父亲问。Sirius激动地望着他，急切地点点头。他父亲把他面朝着楼下一边甩来甩去，一边开始倒计时，然后松开了手。Sirius感觉自己飞了起来，他在下落的过程中紧盯着地面，等待着奇迹发生。地面离他越来越近，他挥了挥双手，但却没有任何事情发生。于是他闭上了眼睛，他的头与地面相撞，发出了一声可怕的嘎吱声。

“Siri！Siri！”Regulus大喊着。

当Sirius的母亲将他抱起来，检查他的胳膊时，一阵令人头晕的剧痛席卷了他，他尖叫着大哭起来。“不！不！好痛！”

“这没起作用。”他母亲惊呆了，把他抱在怀里对走过来的Orion说。“我们得去圣芒戈。”

接下来的回忆有些模糊了，当Sirius再次睁开眼睛时，他正躺在医院的病床上，而Regulus就蜷缩他身旁熟睡着，他的父母则在跟两个男人谈话。

“他从楼梯上摔下来了，”父亲说。“男孩儿嘛，跟他弟弟待在一起总是不安生，摔了一跤。”

“一听见他的尖叫声我就赶过去了，”母亲补充道。“我不明白为什么这事儿需要你们介入。”

“如果你们所说话被证明属实的话，那就无需担心！”一个男人用拐杖敲了敲地板。

“妈咪？”Sirius害怕的声音让在场的大人都僵住了。

“Sirius亲爱的。”她转身用手摸了摸他的头发。“别动，你的锁骨骨折了，治疗师会治好你的。”

“我得问他几个问题，留做记录。Moody，你能送Black夫妇出去在外面等等吗？”另一个男人走了过来，Sirius紧张地朝后退了退。

“乐意至极。”Moody立刻行动起来。

“妈咪？”Sirius叫到。

“别担心宝贝，”她在门关上之前说。“只需要告诉他们你是怎么从楼梯上摔下去的就行。”

“别怕。我叫Fleamont Potter，我儿子跟你一个年纪呢。我是个傲罗，你知道傲罗是什么吗？”他坐在床边的椅子上问。

Sirius点点头。“是的！我长大也想当傲罗！”

“噢，那你可得好好学习才行。”Potter先生大笑着说。

“Reggie！Reggie快醒醒！”Sirius想用能动的那只手摇醒他。

“嗷萝？”Regulus迷迷糊糊地问。

“不对！傲罗。”Sirius转头面向那个男人，Regulus睁大眼睛望着眼前的陌生人，躲到Sirius身后轻轻对他挥了一下手。

“Sirius。”Potter先生说，“你是怎么受伤的？”

Sirius顿了一下，妈咪刚刚叫他说自己是摔下去的。这时，Regulus在他身后害怕地闭上了眼睛，那个男人和善地对他笑了笑，“我惹上麻烦了吗？”

“不，当然没有，”他温柔地说。“只是...很少会有孩子受这么重的伤。”

“噢...”Sirius望着自己打着石膏的手臂。“我在跟Reggie玩的时候，从楼梯上摔下来了。”

************** **

当母亲把Sirius叫进房间时，她给了他一瓶魔药。“把这个喝了，会对你有帮助。”

“你是说我的魔力吗？”Sirius兴奋地问。

“是的。”她面无表情地看着Sirius喝下那瓶苦涩的魔药。“从今天开始你每周都会喝下一瓶，知道你展现出魔力。”

“好的妈咪！”他高兴地回答，放下手里空空的魔药瓶之后，跑向Regulus的房间。他一把推开房门，“Reggie，Reggie，你猜怎么了？”

“怎么了？”小男孩专心地盯着在房间里飞来飞去的玩具龙问到。

“妈咪给我喝了魔药，能让我展现魔力的魔药！”Sirius说。

“太好了！那我们就可以一起骑扫帚了。”Regulus开心地回答，空中的玩具龙因他分散了注意力而掉在了地上。“也许现在已经有用了！现在想去试试吗？”

Sirius缩了缩脖子，上次关于楼梯的记忆再次袭来。Regulus似乎感觉有些不对劲，因为Sirius只是呆呆地望着他。“我不想再摔一次了。”

“噢...”Regulus失望地说，过了一秒钟后他举起手中的玩具龙。“那我们一起玩龙吧，在等待的时候。”

************** **

Sirius撩起衣袖，眼里含着泪水看着他手臂上鲜红的印子。父亲对他施了咒，是蜇人咒，果然名不虚传，蜇得非常痛。他用袖子擦了擦脸，他明明什么都没做，或者说他认为自己什么都没做。父亲说他最近很不听话，妈咪也这么说。他们总是说他不听话，说他是个坏孩子。他们之前也这样吼过他，但从来没有对他举起过魔杖。

当Regulus走进来的时候，Sirius正窝在被子里想悄悄地哭一场。Sirius坐起身看着他，他什么时候长这么高了？Regulus坐在他身旁检查着他手臂上的印子，六岁的小男孩低下头轻轻吻了吻他的手臂。“这样感觉好些了吗？”

“好了一点点。”Sirius撒谎了，他抱紧自己的膝盖，“为什么我的玩具要自己收拾，但Kreacher会帮你收拾。这不公平！”

“也许是因为你还没有展现出魔力。”Regulus轻轻推了推他。

“我不是哑炮！”Sirius愤怒地瞪着Regulus，给了他一巴掌。他的小弟弟惊呆了，脸颊上渐渐浮现出一个红肿的掌印。Regulus用深色的眼睛泪汪汪地看着他。Sirius正准备道歉时，他的弟弟一言不发的起身走出了房间。

恐惧迅速笼罩了Sirius，这下他真的是个坏孩子了。他跳下床冲进衣柜，关上了柜门藏在了衣柜最深处，用毛毯遮住头，静静地等待着，直到几分钟后他的房间门被猛地拍开。

“Sirius你在哪儿？”父亲暴怒的声音如同沉雷一般叫人害怕，Sirius又朝里面缩了缩。他听见什么东西砰砰作响，然后柜门就被打开了，父亲扯着他的头发把他从毛毯下拉了出来，Sirius开始大声尖叫，Orion紧紧抓住他的衣领骂到，“不许打你弟弟！他比你优秀多了！”

“对不起！”被扔在地板上的Sirius哭着道歉。

他父亲站在他身后举起了魔杖，“被别人伤害就是这种感觉。”

************** **

Regulus八岁的时候，他开始注意到一切有些不对劲。Sirius以前比他高，可现在却比他矮了很多，看上去也跟五岁的时候一模一样。当他们跟着母亲去翻倒巷时，Regulus看着他畏手畏脚的哥哥，若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

“跟紧点，你们俩。”Waalburga回头看了一眼，“Regulus牵着他，他走丢就麻烦了。”

Regulus伸手握住Sirius的手掌，牵着他往前走。“妈妈，我们要去哪儿？”

“去取他的魔药，亲爱的。家里的已经喝光了。看好他，我可不想看到他打碎任何东西。”她一边说一边把男孩们带进了商店。Regulus牵着Sirius走到一个小小的展示柜前，俩人一起盯着柜子里缓缓旋转着的魔药看。Regulus假装对面前的东西很感兴趣，实际上他是在偷听他母亲讲话。她对店主说，“John Barrick，很高兴见到你。”

“Wallburga，欢迎再次光临。看来魔药的效果不错。”Regulus从玻璃柜的倒影上，看见柜台里的那个男人毫不掩饰地看了Sirius一眼。他谨慎地把他的哥哥拉得离自己更近了一些。

“嗯。再过多久才能起到永久性的效果？”她用指甲敲了敲柜台台面。“已经过去三年了。”

“想要抑制成功，得花上更长的时间，而且这效果并不是永久的，只是很难被解除而已，亲爱的。”那个男人说，“他现在还是一周服用一次吗？”

“Reggie？”Sirius的轻声呼唤让他错过了他母亲的回答。小男孩指着柜子里的绿色魔药，“好漂亮啊。”

Regulus笑着点点头，又听见那个男人说，“这样的话，可以开始戒掉魔药了。一旦他长到11岁，抑制的效果就会接近永久的永远保持下去。”

“也差不多是时候了，还有几个月他就十岁了，”母亲说。十岁？Regulus看着Sirius，不这不可能，他看上去那么小。“抑制是对付哑炮的唯一方式。我相信这些钱能让你对此保密。”

“我保证一声不吭。”男人脸上的笑容让Regulus毛骨悚然。

他们的母亲把魔药装进手提袋里，转身朝门口走去，“男孩儿们，走了。”

他们脚步欢快地跟在她身后，Regulus还牵着Sirius的手。他低下头，发现小男孩用黑玛瑙似的大眼睛一直望着糖果店的招牌，Sirius问道，“妈咪，我们能买一些糖果吗？”

她用鄙夷的眼神回应他。Regulus清了清嗓子迅速接了一句，“求你了妈妈，拜托？”

母亲生气的哼了一声，但脸上的表情软化了不少，她给了Regulus三个加隆。“别买太多。我在街对面的书店，别让我等太久了。”

“谢谢妈妈，”Regulus刚说完就被Sirius拉进糖果店。

“Reggie，我想要巧克力蛙！”Sirius说着就想松开他的手，但Regulus将他的手握得更紧了。“放开我，我自己一个人可以的。”

“不行，我得看着你。”Regulus说。

“我才是大哥哥，Reggie。”Sirius翻了个白眼。Regulus呆住了，他不知道吗？他完全没发觉？“妈妈之所以给你钱，是因为我暂时还没有魔力。巧克力蛙！”

他伸手抓了一把，Regulus也拿了几个，离开之前。两兄弟在店里逛了逛，还选了一些糖果。Regulus和Sirius各提着一口袋糖果很快找了他们的母亲，随着她幻影移形回到了家里。

那天吃完晚餐之后，Sirius飞快地跑回了他的房间，而Regulus则在客厅里看书，小心翼翼地等待着时机。他的父母在晚餐时喝了一瓶红酒，他父亲很快就醉醺醺的了。他耐心地等待着，等待着他母亲的身影在楼下消失，这时他抬起头问。

“父亲？”他佯装无聊的样子问到。“为什么Sirius没有长大？”

他父亲哼了一声，“有的哑炮就是会这样。”

Regulus点点头，“我以为那个魔药是能让他获得魔力的。”

“世上没有这种东西，”他父亲大笑起来。“他还是维持现状比较好。”

“魔药的作用就是这个吗，抑制他的成长？”Regulus低头盯着手里的书，一副对其中内容很感兴趣的样子。

“谁告诉你的？”他父亲大着舌头问，歪歪扭扭地端着酒杯。“是他告诉你的？”

“不是。”Regulus有些茫然地回答。

“那该死蠢货小哑炮。”Orion咆哮一声站起身冲向客厅门口，Regulus猛地从座位上弹起来阻止他。“闪开！”

“Sirius什么都没说！我想他甚至不知道这件事！”Regulus着急地辩解，他的父亲已经抽出了魔杖指着他，“求你了父亲。”

“钻心剜骨，”他父亲开口念道。剧烈的疼痛让Regulus头晕目眩，直翻白眼。当那股疼痛终于停止了的时候，他大口喘息着跪在地板上，看着他父亲一边朝楼上走去一边说，“嘿Sirius！爹地想跟你聊聊！”

Regulus迅速站了起来，吃力地朝楼上冲去，这时，Sirius的房间里传出了一声尖叫。他母亲在楼梯口抓着他的衣服拦住了他。“妈妈！Sirius什么都没对我说过！”

她无视了Regulus的哀求，一把将他推进他的房间并锁上了门。“你本应该做个好儿子的！”

“妈妈！妈妈让我出去！Sirius！”他尖叫着砸门。

第二天一早，Regulus就推开了路过的Kreacher冲向他哥哥的房间。房间里一片狼藉，他跨过地上被烧焦的巧克力蛙残骸，猛地打开了衣柜门，这动静吓得藏在衣柜里的小男孩跳了起来。Regulus弯下腰轻轻地抱紧了他，Sirius并没有回应他，只是跪在原地全身颤抖地哭泣着。这一刻，Regulus知道，自己会不惜一切代价保护他。

*****tbc*** **


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

Sirius一言不发地在厨房里忙活着，帮Kreacher打扫，而这个小精灵却在恶声恶气地辱骂他，“让主人和夫人失望的肮脏小哑炮。”

Sirius咬牙无视了他，但Kreacher却越骂越起劲了。当他爬上小脚凳开始洗碗时，厨房门被打开了，“闭嘴Kreacher！”

“Reggie。”Sirius如释重负地叹了一口气，然后被Regulus从脚凳上抱了下来。他弟弟把他放在柜台上，拿起一块抹布给他擦了擦脸。“别这样！”

“你脏兮兮的，”Regulus说，“走吧，我今天要去学校了，难道你不想送送我吗？”

Sirius睁大了眼睛，“可是哑炮不能去火车站台...”

“我问过母亲了。她说今天可以。”Sirius的眼睛因Regulus的话而闪闪发光。

“真的吗？那这些家务怎么办呢？”

“Sirius，今天是个很特殊的日子。”Regulus托着他的屁股抱起他，“Kreacher会帮你做完这些家务的，对吗Kreacher？”

“当然，Regulus小主人。”小精灵咕哝着鞠了个躬。

“Regulus，你准备好了吗？”他们母亲尖锐的嗓音让Sirius缩了缩脖子。

“好了，母亲。”Regulus大声回答，抱着紧靠在他身上的Sirius朝飞路网走去。

“Regulus，我告诉过你，不能让外界知道Sirius的事儿，他是我们家的耻辱。”Wallburga看到Sirius靠在Regulus怀里的样子，生气地说。

“我想让他去送我。”Regulus回答。

Sirius咬着嘴唇，紧张地咽了口唾沫对他母亲说，“求你了妈咪？我保证不会跟任何人讲话的。”

她深吸了一口气，然后重重地点点头，Sirius微笑着抱紧了Regulus。当他们到达时，九又四分之三站台里全是新生和他们的父母们。Sirius挣扎着想要下来，于是Regulus把他放在地上。

“哇，Reggie，这太棒了。我-我真希望我也能跟你一起。”Sirius说。

“我会把你放在心里，带着你一块去的，我的哥哥。”Regulus说完后，转身去帮他们的母亲拿东西。Sirius笑了，Regulus是唯一一个承认自己年龄比他大的人。他们的父母早就把他当做是那个年龄更小的孩子了。Sirius每朝前走几步，就会转过头确认他是否还能看见他弟弟，他想去前面看看火车。这时，有人从后面撞了他一下。

“抱歉！”一个年长的男孩一把扶住差点摔倒的Sirius。Sirius转过头看见了一个带着圆圆的眼镜，一头黑色乱发的男孩。他立刻在四周寻找Regulus的身影，Regulus不见了。年长的男孩也许是看出了他脸上的恐慌，“噢不。你跟妈咪爹地走散了吗？”

Sirius跟母亲保证过不会跟任何人说话，于是他望着拥挤的月台，点了点头。男孩也难过地点了点头。“没关系。我来帮你。我叫James Potter，你呢？”Sirius咬着嘴唇，睁大眼睛望着他。“哇噢，狗狗眼耶。别担心小狗狗，走吧，我会好好照顾你的。”

他伸出一只手掌等待着，Sirius慢慢地握住了他的手，跟着他走向一个红色头发的男人身边。“Potter，快点儿上火车。”

“Weasley，这孩子走丢了。”Jmaes低头看了他一眼。“这是Arthur，他人很好的。”

红头发男人跪下来看着他，“你好小家伙，叫什么名字？”

Sirius退了一步，躲在James身后。“他不会说话。”

“没问题，我敢说你家里人肯定在找你。”Arthur笑着对他轻轻伸出手。“走吧，让我们飞快地把这件事儿解决咯。”

“你在这儿！”Regulus大喊着冲过来，把Arthur撞到一旁。“梅林啊，别再这样做了。”

Sirius跑到Regulus身边紧紧搂着他的胳膊。“对不起，我只是想看看火车。”

“没关系，下次记得等着我。”Regulus一边说一边把他抱起来，Sirius不愿意，看了看James的方向，于是Regulus顺着他的视线看了过去。“嗯...谢谢你们找到他。”

“不客气。”James挠了挠后脑勺。“噢，你是新生。我是二年级的，你想跟我和我的朋友们一块儿坐吗？”

“唔...再说吧，我应该会去找我的表姐。”Regulus牵起Sirius的手说。Sirius立刻就想把手收回来，可Regulus有点生气地看了他一眼。“别这样。我得送他回去了，再见。”

Sirius朝Potter挥了挥手道别，被Regulus带到了母亲面前，被她怒视着的Sirius低下了头。“你找到他了，我就说该把他留在家里。”

“他只是想去看看火车。”Regulus有点恼火地回答，他握住Sirius的肩膀对他说，“我会尽量多给你写信的，你也要记得给我回信，好吗？”他瞥了一眼母亲，她似乎在忙些什么，无暇顾及他们，于是他低声问Sirius，“那个男孩儿是谁，你看上去有点失落。”

“James Potter，他跟我一样大...”Sirius低着头说。

“噢。”Regulus了然地回答，“没关系，你会没事儿的。Sirius，仔细听好我说的每一句话。接下来的日子我都不在家，直到圣诞节才会回来。我需要你比平常还乖，要做到完美，你做到吗？”

“能！”Sirius坚定地挥了挥小拳头。

Regulus点点头，“好，再见，我爱你。母亲，圣诞节见。”

“噢Regulus，”她非常用力地抱了抱他。“记得给我写信。”

Sirius望着消失在人群中的弟弟，对他的背影挥了挥手。当火车从站台开走时，他心里一沉。现在只剩他一个人了。他转头看向他母亲，可她只是抓着他的手臂走向了最近的幻影移形点。一阵令人作呕的眩晕之后，他们出现在了格里莫广场，她拽着Sirius走向他坐在躺椅里的父亲。

“Regulus走了，”她说，Orion抬起头，她把Sirius推倒在地上。“既然他已经走了，家里就得有些改变。除非必要，我不想再看见你的脸，也不想听见你的声音，哑炮。所以不许再叫‘妈咪’，如果有事就叫夫人。你现在由Kreacher负责了，我只有一个儿子，他现在在霍格沃茨，明白了吗？”

“明白了妈-夫人。”Sirius回答。

“很好。你不许告诉Regulus这些。如果你说了，那么你将受到惩罚。”她严肃地说，拿出魔杖对他施了个切割咒，Sirius痛呼一声捂住他的手臂。“我说什么就是什么。哑炮不能说‘不’。明白了吗？”

“明白了，夫人。”Sirius含着眼泪说，抬头瞥了一眼他父亲。

“好了，”这个男人后靠在椅子上。“没人想要个哑炮孩子。现在，快出去。”

“好的父亲。”Sirius话音刚落就挨了一个哲人咒。

“是‘先生’。”Orion不耐烦地说。“还有一件事，家里有客人的时候，你最好不要出现，不然我就会用你来娱乐一下客人们。哑炮就不该出现在这儿。”

“是的先生。”Sirius说完就跑出了房间。他一边无声地哭泣着一边跑进他的房间，把自己藏在了毛毯下，他真的被吓坏了。

************** **

第二天一大早，他就被Kreacher叫醒去打扫楼梯。当他的母亲路过时，他不确定自己是应该继续打扫还是赶紧让开，但她只是轻轻搡了他一把然后走开了。Sirius松了一口气，开始继续打扫。

“哑炮？”她的声音吓了Sirius一跳。“过来。Regulus给你写信了，他想让你看。”

Sirius跑进房间，她把信递给他，然后抿了一口茶。他正想爬上一把椅子时，被Wallburga揪着头发拉了下来，于是他尴尬地站在那儿，然后往旁边退了一点，才打开他的信。

“夫人？”他说，她叹了一口气看着他，“我不认识字。”

她翻了个白眼伸出手，Sirius激动地把信给她。“亲爱的Sirius。我被分院帽分到了斯莱特林。等等等等诸如此类。”她根本没有念剩下的部分，Sirius感觉之前的激动逐渐消失，变成了一种压力。她拿出羽毛笔和羊皮纸，“我要给他回信了，说你为他感到高兴。赶紧从我眼前消失。”

“但夫人，我的信。”Sirius伸手去拿他弟弟写给他的信。Wallburga捏住他的手腕把他翻了个转，然后脱下他的裤子，朝他的屁股施了一个非常强烈的蜇人咒。Sirius哭着用另一只手去捂住自己的屁股。

“还想跟我顶嘴吗？”

“不想了，夫人。”当她用更大力气捏紧Sirius的手腕时，他疼得大哭着说。“我很抱歉。”

“哑炮不能跟巫师顶嘴，哑炮不能说不。好了，现在去干点儿有用的事情。”说完她推开了Sirius。他提起裤子逃出了房间，急忙回到楼上拿起扫帚，继续打扫楼梯。

那天晚些时候，Sirius正在给门把手抛光时，他听见了飞路网火焰的声音。他父亲咬着牙走了过来。当这个男人走到他身后检查他的工作时，Sirius瞬间出了一身冷汗。

“别弄了。”他命令道，然后用几乎能捏出淤青的力度抓住小男孩的肩膀，把他转了过来。“回你房间去，我今晚不想再看见你了。不管任何例外。”

Sirius迅速溜回房间，一关上门，就听见了房门被锁上的声音，他一瘸一拐地爬上了床。他试着仰躺在床上，可他的屁股太痛了，倦意袭来，他只能侧躺在床上。他戳了戳床单上的洞，那是他父亲之前发火时的咒语弄出来的。他闭上眼睛，心想道，一切都会好起来的，圣诞节Regulus就会回来了。

************** **

那天之后，Sirius就没有再出过门了，但每天都会有新的打扫任务，Kreacher依然会辱骂他，他的父母也依然在无视他。母亲会命令他做各种事情，但父亲一到家就会把他锁进房间里。当他父亲走进厨房时，他正坐在地板上吃晚餐，因为他父亲很早就说过了，哑炮不许上餐桌。

“回你房间，”Orion说完便转身朝楼上走去，Sirius立刻跳了起来，遗憾地扔掉了手里的吐司。他想在回房间的路上顺便去一趟浴室，但却被扯住了头发，“我叫你回房间去。”

“但我想尿尿。”Sirius扭了扭双腿。

“你在跟我顶嘴吗？”Sirius握住他父亲扯着他头发的双手，摇了摇头。Orion嗤笑一声，“憋着。而且你最好别弄得一团糟。”

房门被砰的一声关上并锁住了。Sirius绝望地环顾了一圈房间里的东西，然后扭动着爬上了床。他望向垃圾桶，如果尿在垃圾桶里，算不算弄得一团糟？也许算。他决定试图入睡，也许运气好的话，他能通过睡眠躲过这阵尿意。

但他失败了，几小时后他痛苦地醒来，爬下床走到门口，房门仍然紧锁着。他看了看房间的窗户，夹紧双腿祈祷自己能将其撬开，但窗户实在太重了。Sirius越来越绝望了，再次将目光投向垃圾桶，这是目前最好的选择了。当他摇摇晃晃地走向垃圾桶时，他突然感到了一种解脱的感觉，以及一阵湿意。

“不...”他在黑暗的房间中低声说。这不公平，他现在应该十二岁，他现在应该呆在霍格沃兹，而不是个尿裤子的五岁小鬼。他任由眼泪挂满面颊，脱下裤子摸黑擦了擦地板，然后将其塞到了床底的最深处，这样的话，也许就没人会发现。他重新找出一件睡衣，哭泣着爬上了床。

************** **

Regulus很兴奋，明天是圣诞假期，他就能回家看望Sirius了，他太担心他的哥哥了。早餐的时候，一只猫头鹰俯冲而下落在了他跟前，腿上还绑着一封信。他迅速取下那封信并给猫头鹰喂了点香肠。展开信件的一瞬间，他的心就沉了下去，他的父母圣诞节要出远门去度假，而Sirius会被交给保姆照看。Regulus回不了家了，他对这封信施了个火焰熊熊，然后气冲冲地走出了大厅。

Regulus站在黑湖边，忍住了眼里沮丧的泪水。谁来照看Sirius，随便找个保姆？他讨厌这样，讨厌这一切。他抱着膝盖坐在了地上，但他不能哭。

“嘿你还好吗？”他吓了一跳，一个看上去比他年长，留着黑色长发的男孩和一个红发女孩走了过来。她担心地望着他，“你没事吧？”

“没事。我只是很想回家，但我父母出远门了。”他们坐在Regulus身边，他看了一眼那个他们，女孩是格兰芬多的，但男孩却戴着斯莱特林的徽章。“嗯...嗨，我是Regulus Black。”

“我是Lily Evens，这是我最好的朋友Severus Snape。”女孩微笑着说。

“我从来没听说过Snape和Evens。”他回答。

Snape哼了一声，“那是因为她是麻瓜种，我是混血。”他看了一眼Evens，“Black倒是非常有名，血统纯正的纯血家族。”

Regulus缩了缩脖子。“我不信血统论那一套，”他回答说，他怎么可能相信试图把他的亲哥哥从他生命中剔除的血统论呢？

“是我不对，”Evens用胳膊捅了捅Snape之后，他继续补充道，“抱歉。”

“倒也没错，我那蠢货父母很信这一套，”Regulus生气地说，“我只是很担心...我的家人。”

“我懂你。”Snape翘起腿，Evens安慰地揉了揉他的肩。“我不在家的时候就很担心我妈妈，我爸可算不上什么好人。”

“没错，”Regulus看着他的眼睛表示同意。

“你是因为没法去保护他们才难过的吗？”Snape问。

“梅林啊，Snape，你会读心吗？”Regulus露出一个有些难为情的微笑。

“因为Remus也是这么想的。”Snape说，“Lily圣诞节要回家，但Remus和我会待在学校，如果愿意的话你可以来找我们。还有，你可以叫我Severus。”

“谢了。我会考虑的。”

************** **

“亲爱的Sirius，”他母亲展开信件念道，“我很抱歉，今年圣诞我不回家了。我在学校交了几个新朋友，圣诞节我会跟他们一起待在学校里。Regulus。”

Sirius瞪大了他圆圆的黑眼睛。“什么？但是Reggie保证过他会回来的。”

“也许他找到比跟哑炮待在一起更有趣的事儿了。总之，Orion和我要开始准备旅行计划了。”她停下来看了Sirius一眼，“我们会给你找个保姆。”

“但是夫人，我已经十二岁了，”他说。她立刻伸手掐了Sirius一把，他的脸颊上出现了一块淤青。

“不许顶嘴。你只是个会尿裤子的五岁小哑炮。”她又给了他一巴掌，打得他原地跳了起来。“去收拾好你的行李然后过来，快点。”

Sirius立刻行动起来，差点把自己绊倒，当他带着他小小的行李袋回到这儿的时候，她母亲看了他一眼，然后把头伸进飞路网里看了看，过了一会儿，一个长脸男人从飞路网里走了出来，他的眼神十分吓人。“感谢你的到来，John。哑炮，过来见见Barrick先生。”

“天哪，”这个男人走到Sirius面前，围着他慢慢转了几圈，打量着他。“魔药很管用啊。他现在是个非常完美的小孩了。”

“是的，”Wallburga点点头。“我们一周后回来，在那之前他都是你的了。”

“我会好好照顾他的。”Barrick拿起Sirius的行李包，并朝他伸出手。Sirius不自在地往后退了一步，这时，有人在他身后推了他一把，他猛地朝前跌去，被那个男人抱在了怀里。

“不，请把我放下来。我不是小宝宝了！”Sirius想要推开他。

“Sirius，哑炮不能说不，”男人嘘了一声，抱着他穿过了飞路网，来到了一家魔药店。Sirius认出了这个地方，他母亲之前带他和Regulus来过这里。

“我住在楼上，”Barrick抱着他走向了朝里面走去。Sirius有些焦虑，这一切看上去似乎都很正常，但总感觉不太对劲。男人把他带到了一个放着张床的小房间里，“这是你的房间。”

Sirius又一次想要下来，但Barrick放下了手里的行李袋，将他抱得更紧了，这次他们开始朝楼下的店铺里走去。带着他在店铺里转了一圈之后，男人带他去往最后一个房间。他推开门，一盏昏暗的灯照亮了通往地下室的楼梯。Sirius不想去那儿。他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，那个男人努力地想要制住他。终于，他的脚掌触到了地板，他试图开始逃跑，但Barrick紧紧地抓住他的衣服，把他拖到楼梯口。

“小家伙，两个选择，要么我抱你下去，要么我扔你下去。”他握紧Sirius的手臂，指甲嵌进了Sirius的皮肤里。“选一个。”

Sirius用力咽了口唾沫，他的自尊心想让Barrick把他扔下去，但最终他还是不情愿地停止了挣扎。但Barrick却没有了下一步的动作，只是用嘴型叫他‘说出来’。Sirius尴尬地叹了口气，“请抱我。”

“没问题。”男人把他抱起来摸了摸头，“你为什么不把头靠在我肩上呢，你肯定很累了。”

Sirius沮丧地照做了，他不想被当成个小宝宝来对待，除了Regulus以外，他不想被别人这么对待。他们走下楼梯，到了一间放满魔药的实验室里。Sirius扭着头四处张望的时候，男人低声笑着按住了他的小脑袋。

“耐心点，小家伙。以后有的是时间看。”Barrick带着Sirius回到楼上坐在沙发里，按住挣扎的Sirius让他坐在自己大腿上。“你几岁了？”

“嗯...”他低下头不确定该如何回答。

“噢我知道你生理上是五岁，但我是指你真正的年龄。”他握着Sirius的手，抖着膝盖颠着坐在他腿上的小男孩。

“我十二岁了。”Sirius说，男人笑了笑，嘴巴里发出汽车一样的轰鸣声，像是他在跟Sirius做游戏一样。

“唔，我还真厉害。别担心，我们会玩儿得很开心的。”男人抓住Sirius的手当做‘方向盘’，继续跟他做游戏。

几小时之后，Barrick终于叫他准备上床睡觉了，Sirius松了一口气。他跑向浴室准备关上门时，却被男人阻止了。“来吧，我给你洗澡。”

Sirius坐在马桶上看着他往浴缸里放水、测试水温，做完这一切之后，男人并未离开，Sirius紧张到有些肚子痛了，这样不对。只有Regulus会给他洗澡，有些时候是Kreacher。当衣服被脱掉时，他的眼泪终于流了出来。

“为什么要哭？”Barrick一边问一边伸出手指拉下了他的裤子。“你太小了，没法自己洗澡，是Wallburga叫我这么做的。”

“我没哭。”Sirius跺了跺脚声辩到。男人笑着一把脱掉了他剩下的衣服，把他丢进浴缸，开始给他洗澡。“我能自己洗！”

“安静点儿！顽皮的小家伙。”Sirius扭开身子躲他，溅了他一身水。于是男人抽出魔杖指着浴缸，水温立刻升高，Sirius立刻尖叫着想从浴缸里出来。“明天，明天你必须得让我给你洗澡。”

Sirius满脸是泪地点点头，穿上衣服再一次被抱了起来。当被强迫坐在地下室的桌子上时，他稍微看了一眼四周，紧张地握紧了双手。

“你可比你想象中的更有价值。”Barrick双手按在桌面上，把Sirius锢在了怀里，瞪着他说到。“我同意照看你是为了利用你。我想在我的魔药里加入麻瓜血液做实验，但这是被禁止的。可Wallburga是位非常闪亮好心的女士，所以，我们会有很多乐子的。”

当一周之后，Orion来接他时，Sirius飞奔到他面前。小男孩面色苍白，满身淤青、割伤和烫伤，一副营养不良的样子。Sirius跪在他脚下，求他带自己回家。但Orion完全无视了他，只跟Barrick握了握手，收下了递过来的钱。

“他做的怎么样？”Orion问。

Barrick微笑着回答，“非常好。我很期待再次见到他。”

*****tbc*** **


End file.
